


Hitched on a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’d be an understatement to say Gintoki loves omegas. He absolutely adores them. Every fine curve, unique scent, and pretty face. Male or female, especially male. They were all beautiful in his deadbeat eyes. It's no surprise either, an alpha is meant to love omegas.(Gintoki desperately fell for Hijikata on a whim.)





	1. Amped Up Filters and Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boy in love

 

Alright. This is annoying. The Gorilla is hopelessly hitting on Otae and she’s _liking_ it? Next to her is Kyuubei, who is simultaneously trying to hit on her -and failing, while debunking all of the man’s genuinely sincere comment. It's a mess.

 

In another part of the room was Kagura. She wouldn't normally be a problem, except for one big factor. The sadistic was with her. Normally they would be fun. They would be happily playing a nice game of _‘Who Can Die First’_ with one another. Which _would_ be fun to watch, but not today. Definitely not today. The two of them we're a horrible match in closed spaces. Breaking and smashing things, ruining the doors and leaving dents all over their surrounding. Another mess.

 

Gintoki turned to his right.

 

Tsukuyo was sucking on her pipe at full caliber while holding a bottle of Otose’s best sake, and to top things off, she was next to the other troublesome ninja, Sarutobi. She had a microphone in her hand and screeching into it sing one of Gintama’s openings. Both were clearly wasted. Yet another mess.

 

Screams, hollers, and bad singing all occupied the room. Nothing was off limits even bad flirting, inside fight that was supposed to be outside and very very very bad singing. Gintoki facepalmed. He can't drink like this. No one can. You'd have to be a complete idiot to be able to drink under these conditions.

 

He scanned the room once more.

 

 _‘Nope_.’

 

He can't drink like this. He slammed the glass on the table, effectively startling the man next to him, Zenzo. The alpha turned to him for a brief second before debating to stop reading or talk to the silver-haired samurai. He chose the latter but quickly retracted the choice, because of a seriously needy pout Gintoki gave him.

 

“What is it?” He placed his Jump in the table next to a couple of dishes and booze. His tone was a bit hostile and dismissive, after all, he was just pulled away My Hero Academia, one of the best manga in Shonen Jump, and Gintoki knew this, so he paid no mind him.

 

Gintoki ignored Zenso, knowing he probably wouldn't get a real conversation with him. Since he was engaged in the magazine and that would have been the only thing on his mind. Zenzo shrugged off the man and went back to reading.

 

It wasn't too long before, Katsura arrived with Sakamoto and Elizabeth next to him. All three of them can already wasted. Completely ignoring Gintoki, they headed to where Tsukuyo and Sarutobi were, probably wanting to take a crack at the karaoke machine.

 

There was a bit of a skirmish, in which Katsura and Tsukuyo argued a bit before they apparently settled on sharing. Sakamoto laughed into the microphone and jumbled some incoherent nonsense into it before handing the microphone back to Sarutobi, who began to describe in explicit detail how Gintoki’s dick looked in alphabetical order. Tsukuyo blushed upon hearing her and wrestled microphone out of her hand.

 

“You're popular,” Zenzo spoke from the cover of the Jump, Gintoki gave a slow hesitant nod. He loved attention. Hell, he was the protagonist of the series, but this. _Them_. Two women fighting over him, who he didn't even remotely have an interest in. Not so much.

 

He grudgingly chugged down some booze.

 

Taking another look around the room he saw Patsuan sitting in a discreet corner of the room holding a...Where the hell did he get a pandemonium?! He held the insect-like creature passionately in his hands before leaning in and….

 

“Oh, God. Gross.” Gintoki covered his mouth and looked away. Not wanting to look at the teenager make-out with a demon snack he blocked it from his view using his hand.

 

Seconds later, Sougo comes crashing into Gintoki’s table. Smudges of food and alcohol stained the alpha’s back. He removed his jacket and tossed it away. And it just so happened to land on Zenzo, who simply removed the piece of clothing and continued reading. Sougo rolled up sleeves and charged at Kagura.

 

Gintoki stood up and headed for the door. There is no way that he would have a good drink, much less a good time in this place. He opened the door and headed out.

 

The night was cool, soothing and had a mild scent of tobacco in the air. Gintoki inhaled. Searching his surroundings he laid his eyes on a man leaning on the balcony rails smoking as he looked down.

 

The alpha approached him in a calm manner. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”  The omega was perched on the railing inhaling toxins as he stared at the Yamazaki and Tama, who were actually having a conversation downstairs in the garden.

 

Gintoki raised a brow as he joined Hijikata. Yamazaki was desperately clinging onto ever the last strand of courage that hadn't been beaten into the ground by the Vice Chief, to muster up the courage to talk to her. And he was _actually_ talking to her. Like an actual conversation. Tama seemed happy. Smiling, giggling and giving him encouraging nods to continue.

 

Gintoki lifted his gaze across the garden, where Otose and Catherine were sitting keeping a watchful eye on Yamazaki. And who could blame them a 32-year-old hitting on a newly born Tama. Even Gintoki would have done the same if he had known, that anyone had an eye out for Kagura. The image of Sougo can to mind.  ‘ _I should watch out for him.’_

 

Gintoki’s gaze then fell from the two hag to the omega next to him. A light mist of tobacco surrounded him, giving off a bitter scent masking the sweet smell of tangerines laced with the mild of tang peppermint. The alpha’s mouth watered as he sniffed the air.

 

Such a voluptuous aroma sent tingles down Gintoki’s spine, the peppermint perfectly complemented the salacious taste of its zesty citrus twist.

 

 _‘Oh. God. What am I doing?’_ Gintoki dragged his hand down his face. The alcohol must have _really_ been getting to him. Salivating at the scent of that bakufu dog. What a night.

 

But _God_. Did he look good in those pants. Gintoki carefully scanned the man from head to toe. It was undeniable. Hijikata was an omega. And a beautiful one at that. With a thin slender waist, that exfoliated his hips and his long toned legs. Long legs…

 

Gintoki swallowed hard as he checked out the omega’s ass. The Shinsengumi’s uniform tightly hugged him. Especially in that pose. Hijikata was leaning on the railing, his elbows resting in the structure and his butt casually sticking out. ‘ _Looks firm but squishy.’_

 

The alcohol must have _really_ gotten to him. Gintoki shook his head. Effectively snapping himself out of the self-indulged trance he was sucked into.

 

“Smoke?” Hijikata offered him the cigarette.

 

Gintoki unable to refuse the offer took one from the pack. “Why aren't you inside?” He placed it between his lips.

 

“It's too loud in there?” The omega took out a mayonnaise shaped lighter and lit the cigarettes in the alpha’s mouth.

 

Gintoki’s eyes widened in disbelief. Hijikata grinned as he lit the cigarette. What up with him? He usually just resents everything Gintoki does. He must be drunk. Definitely drunk.

 

Luckily the lights were dimmed outside so Hijikata couldn’t see the light tint of red crawl up his cheeks. Gintoki sucked some toxins in, giving him a light buzz and a bitter aftertaste. The smoke raced in his mouth, begging for release. Smoke seeped as he blew it out.

 

The alpha looked down. Tama and  Yamazaki were still talking. “How did this happen?” Gintoki pointed the cigarette downward and brushed some ash on the railing before placing back between his lips.

 

“Yamazaki asked me for advice.”

 

“Oh~.” Gintoki hummed, intrigued by the sudden development, he asked another question. “Since when are you the love expert?”

 

“Never said I was.” Hijikata coldly replies.

 

 _‘Ouch, thorny as ever I see.’_ Gintoki plays off his indifference. A thick coat of silence fell on the two. It couldn't be helped, they weren't the best of friends and just barely began to tolerate one another, and Gintoki didn't want to fight this late at night so he avoided making any snarky comments.

 

“It's what...the 16th anniversary?” Hijikata cut through the silence with a lame conversation starter.

 

“Ah, No.” Gintoki corrected him. “15th actually. I'm surprised never thought the manga would make it this far.”

 

Hijikata acknowledged him with a slow timid nod. “Yeah.”

 

“So its too loud in there for you?” Gintoki tried to get the ball rolling but is stopped by silence on Hijikata's end.

 

It takes a few moments for the omega to process what Gintoki had just said since his attention was on the couple below him. “Um sorry. What was that?”

 

“Inside" Gintoki summarizes.

 

“Oh. Yeah.”

 

Gintoki nods.

 

“Since its too loud do you want to go somewhere?”

 

“Just the two of us?” Hijikata lifted a brow.

 

Otose looked at the balcony. She exhaled some smoke out of her lungs. Her attention was brought to Gintoki who was desperately trying to break into a conversation with the omega next to him. Her eyebrows furrowed. “How long has that been going on?” A soft expression replaced the cold analytical one as she saw Gintoki get Hijikata to crack a smile. She watched as the two men made their way downstairs.

 

“Otose-san! Otose-san! Look look!” Catherine pointed at the Yamazaki who was boldly holding Tama’s hand. “That Shinsengumi dog dares touch our Tama!”

 

“Quiet down!” Otose harshly calms her down. The old woman no longer concerned about the android, looked at Gintoki walking alongside Hijikata into the night.

 

“This can't turn out well.”

 

The omega was neatly pressed up against the wall. Neon lights of the Red Light District on his skin. Gintoki’s hand firmly holding his hips, maneuvering them closer together..

 

Hijikata swayed his head from side to side, seemingly on the beat of the song playing near a strip club. The alpha watched in agony as the raven shamelessly grabbed onto him for balance.

 

He rested his head on Gintoki’s shoulders, holding on tightly as he let out a starved whimper.

 

“Hijikata?”

 

The omega hummed into Gintoki's ear, lifting his head off the alpha’s shoulder to make eye contact. Pretty blue eyes stared into his, drowsy and discombobulated but never the less, an omega’s beautiful gaze.

 

Gintoki flinched when Hijikata wrapped his arms around his neck, and pull him closer. The omega closed his eyes and began humming to the tunes playing at the club next door.

 

Gintoki watched in awe as Hijikata swayed their bodies back and forth, almost in a slow dance sort of motion but far too sloppy due to the alcohol.

 

‘Hey.” Hijikata greeted him in a low raspy voice. The sound sent warm waves into Gintoki’s ears and down his neck.

 

“Hey.” He responded. Gintoki’s eyes dropped from Hijikata’s to his rosy lips, “I...um, wanted to ask something.”

 

Hijikata’s gaze fell on the alpha’s as he closed the distance between their lips. “Yeah?”

 

“C-can I kiss you?” Gintoki’s voice became hoarse toward the end.

 

Hijikata chuckled, drunken gaze falling from the alpha’s eyes to his lips. “No.” He teased with a grin as he leaned forward and stopped within centimeters of Gintoki’s lips.

 

Hijikata’s breath smelled like alcohol and tobacco. A mix Gintoki practically got high off. Lightheaded Gintoki inched forward, “Are you sure, I can't?” He pleaded.

 

Hijikata bit his lower lip, “No.” He laughed.

 

“You're not sure?” Gintoki cooed.

 

“Yeah.” The omega’s words eased into a low moan as he leaned sealed their mouths together. He slowly separated his mouth relishing in the taste of alcohol.

 

“Again,” Gintoki said in a dangerously low voice.

 

A drunken giggle left the omega’s throat as he nodded his head ‘yes’. “No.” His words and actions didn't correlate. On one hand, Hijikata had his arms wrapped around his neck locking him in place and on the other, he denied any and all advancements Gintoki made, choosing instead to initiate. God, alcohol is weird.

 

Their lips pressed once more, Hijikata, of course, starting it, leaving the alpha as a passenger to his actions. Gintoki didn't mind being submissive, hell anything to get him laid. But the mere thought of an omega going down on him kinda satisfied a box on his bucket list. _Get fucked by an Omega,_ right underneath the _Nail Ketsuno Ana,_ which we can all admit wasn't happening anytime soon _._ He didn't mind...nor did he once think about who was in charge of the situation. Toushiro Hijikata. The Vice Chief. But instead thought of the man as what he was, not Hijikata, or the Demonic, thing he was made out not be, but an omega. Just an omega.

 

Albeit, he didn't care much at this point. Too drunk to care. Maybe if he hadn't been drunk he might have pulled the omega off and slapped him to his senses, but let's be real here. Gintoki being Gintoki, and being an alpha on top of that, would never hit an omega, unless it was Takasugi…

 

The kiss was different from the first, longer, and more sensual. Gintoki practically purred once the omega began licking the seams of his mouth, biting on his lower lip, teasing him knowing full well he had control over him.

 

It took every ounce of restraint he had not to push the omega back and have his way. The gentle nibbles and light pants that came from the teasing riled him up. Perhaps it was the immobility and content he found having omega lead or the mocking way he provoked his alpha- but he strangely liked it.

 

“Kiss me,” Hijikata voice melted into a whisper.

 

The alpha’s hands slowly made their way up his waist, pressing him up against the wall, firmly keeping him from escaping. Their mouth met.

 

It wasn't as if he didn't notice. He noticed. Noticed too much actually. Noticed Hijikata. His slender waist, long legs, silky black hair, high cheekbones, rosy pink lips, thick lashes, lean muscle and that thigh gap he tried to hide by wearing loose pants. In fact, he noticed too much. Far too much.

 

 _Far_ _too much._

 

The way his lips curled when he smoked, sucked in toxins and blew them out with such ease. A normal action, yes. But there was just, something just _wrong,_ with how seductive it looked. The small nuances Every fine line on his skin separating lean muscle, adding tone and depth to his body. Every fluid movement he'd make. How his angry face looked cuter every day he looked at him. The more and more he noticed the deeper he fell.

 

The omega broke the kiss, breathless from it, he desperately clung onto the back Gintoki’s neck. It was strange to the say the least, gaining satisfaction from watching the man he fought with almost every day cling to him, trembling because of him, needy. It felt weird. Odd. A bit unnatural, but strangest, it felt _right._

 

**××××**

 

“Gin-san.” Shinpachi opened the sliding doors connecting his bedroom to the living room. “Please get up we have work to do.” He walked over to the window and opened the blinds, effectively annoying Gintoki with the sun ’s overwhelming rays.

 

Gintoki sat up, scratching his ass, and letting out a loud yawning before blocking the sunlight with his hand. Annoying. Couldn't the sun come up later? Was it too much to ask for one more hour of sleep?

 

Patsuan took a long look outside before turning to -

 

“ _Woah!”_ Gintoki flinched, “What happened to your lip?”

 

Shinpachi quickly cupped his lip, blushing furiously, he timidly replied, “Pandemonium-san was a bit rough…”

 

“...”

 

Without much putting much thought into what the boy said, and quite frankly he didn't want to think about what he said. _Ever._ He got up and headed toward the washroom.  

 

Kagura was already up and glued to the TV as usual, and Sadaharu was chomping down on some dog food. He glanced in Kagura’s direction.

 

“What happens to your eye?” Gintoki walked over to inspect the black bruise on her left eye, ugly yellow surrounded its outer rings and bright purple faded into black.

 

“That sadist thought it be funny to give me this.” Kagura tsked.

 

Gintoki hummed and slowly nodded. He took a look at both teens, who were pretty beaten up from last night for _different_ reasons of course. Innocent playing and… _ugh..._

 

The alpha made his way to the washroom. Apparently, last night was a mess, not only in his eyes but Kagura’s. She looked downright pissed, and _maybe_ Shinpachi, but he seems to of made it to second base with that Pandemonium. So good for him? _Right?_

 

Frankly, last night wasn't so bad he got wasted and didn't have a hangover. Kudos to him. He can still remember some details, though things are blurry.

 

He took a look in the mirror, checking himself out and subconsciously praising how attractive he how was-

 

“ _Wha-?”_ He mumbled with a toothbrush in his mouth _._ He leaned in closer to the mirror in disbelief. A small purple mark laid on his neck, it wasn't a bruise but a- _‘Oh shit.’_

 

Suddenly he was flooded with memories of the night.

 

‘ _I think… I fucked up.’_

 

Gintoki exited the bathroom defeated. Almost as if he betrayed his bushido in some unspeakable way. Dragging his feet, he slouched on the couch, still in his pajamas. Kagura waved at him and signaled at the TV, but she was just a background noise to Gintoki’ s thoughts. Too preoccupied with the memory of the Vice Chief’s warm lips.

 

He slid his hand down his face, lamenting the deed. He’d make out with the Shinsengumi’s Vice Chief. With Toushiro Hijikata. And he _liked_ it?

 

It'd be a lie to say the kiss was bad, and it’d also be lie to say he didn't like it. But it’d be an exaggeration to say it was great, and that he hadn’t enjoyed it.

 

“Hey!” Kagura threw the ashtray at him. “Kestuno’s on!” She pointed at the TV. “Geez what's wrong with you today, you never ignore Ketsuno.”

 

On a regular day, Gintoki would have been angry that he was just hit with an ashtray and grateful Kagura reminded him of Ketsuno, but not today. He idly stared at the TV lost in thought.

 

Kagura -confused by Gintoki- approached Shinpachi. “What's with him?” She whispered.

 

Megane looked at the man on the couch. She was right, he was off. He’s dead eyes had a glimmer of triumph and regret in them, an odd mixture. “I don't know…”

 

Kagura took a long look at the man. “You don't think he…” Kagura paused and made eye contact with Shinpachi.

 

The boy’s forehead creased as he doubtfully looked at her, “A woman?”

 

“He ignored Ketsuno!” She resorted.

 

Shinpachi nodded and together they sat down on the couch and began analyzing the alpha’s every move. It began with an empty gaze on the TV, he stared at Ketsuno Ana clearly not listening to a word she said, just watching. Then an exasperatedly lovesick sigh, one which Shinpachi recognized.

 

_The Sigh of Regret._

 

The infamous sigh. A sigh _so_ low and painful that he, himself only had experienced twice in his life at the hands of his beloved, Otsu. Brought forth by a feeling of anguish and remorse, something a fanboy knew too much of. Knowing that they'll never be with their loved one.

 

A single tear rolled down Shinpachi’s cheek, barely grazing the wound his lip. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. These feeling for Otsu. Using Pandemonium as a tool to distract him from the pain. He dashed out the living room door in tears. As a man, he knew he couldn't fight it. He longed for Otsu, to hear, see her, and never have her.  “ _Otsu I'm coming!”_

 

“What the hell…” Kagura frowned in disgust as she watched Shinpachi run home. She was left with Gintoki sulking. “Well, this nice.”  She plopped down next to him, looking at his face she could see a hint of sadness. She poked his cheek. “Gin-san, what happened?”

 

Gintoki glanced her way, before collapsing all his body weight on her delicate frame. Kagura didn't budge. Why would she? She could carry more than ten kilos on a bad day, and today wasn't one of those days.

 

“I messed up Kagura-chan!” The man buried his head in her red hair and hugged her small waist. Effectively sulking and whining like a little bitch. “All the fujoshi’s got their wishes. The shippers got their canon ship. Not even Naruto got that! All he did was fap to Sasuke off screen, but everyone knew. _Everyone_! And they didn't get any on-screen action, but we all knew! Cursed heteronormativity! Dammit! They loved each other. Sakura was a poorly written character who didn't deserve Sasuke and Hinata had Naruto’s cock shoved down her throat too prematurely by money hungry executives!”

 

Kagura pried his face away from her hair. “Shut up, I don't know what you talking about.”

 

After he was pushed away he rested his elbows on his thighs and slouched down, staring into the table. Just staring at it. Like a zombie, completely devoid of life

 

Kagura raised a brow, she looked above her and reread Gintoki’s rant. She frowned while trying to comprehend what the man just said. “What?” She crossed her arms. “Gin-chan?” She looked at him.

 

“Did you…” Gintoki turned to her anticipating her words. “Watch Naruto when you were drunk. I told you not to watch it when your drunk, you start nitpicking the details.” She rubbed his back, consoling his _apparent_ realization of the show.

 

“Yeah…” Gintoki said solemnly. Kagura got up from her seat with a smile on her face, thinking she fixed his problem and headed to Sadaharu, who was waiting at the room for his daily walk. He stared off into space as the girl made her way outside.

 

“I'll be back Gin-chan! Don't think about it too hard!” She closed the door behind her.

 

Gintoki sighed. “Yeah…”

 

The closed the door behind him as he exited his flat. Getting dressed was especially tiresome today. Having Hijikata on his didn't help either. It was stupid, _really_. It was just one kiss, nothing more nothing less. Just one kiss. One God damned kiss. With an omega. An omega. A very beautiful omega.

 

He dragged his feet down the stairs and fumbled his way to the street. What’s wrong with him? Him, upset over a little thing such as a kiss. The thought bounced around his head. The omega’s plump lips, his shakily breathe and unwavering smile. ‘ _Perfect, in every way.’_

 

“DAMMIT!”

 

He slammed his head in the building. Why is it the more he thought about him the more his mind sugar-coated the details. Like how his hips would tremble when he’d lick the omega’s neck as if he begged for more friction between them. It was ‘ _beauti_ -’

 

“DAMMIT!”

 

He slammed it in again. Blood oozed from the top of his head. Why is this happening? Dammit. His love for that damned gender always got the better of him. Even Takasugi used to exploit him. Dammit!

 

“Did you nail him?” Otose sucked smoke into her lungs and expelled it with ease. Gintoki stared wide-eyed, in complete shock.

 

She knew? When did she know? Who else knew? Wait! They didn't sleep together so therefore she didn't know. Phew…But she asked a question, ‘ _Aaah...fuck it!’_

 

“No.” Gintoki wiped some blood away as she responded to her in a dead tone.

 

She hummed, and stared at him, analyzing him. “So you like him now?”

 

“No.” Gintoki faced her with his signature poker face. ‘ _Fuck she knows!’_

 

She lifted a brow. “He's cute.” She blew some smoke out. “Really cute for an omega, unique too. Don't see too many like that.” She paused and continued to observe the alpha.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Gintoki blew her off. “What are you doing out here? The shop doesn't open up to till midnight.”

 

“You’re bashing your head into my shop. Came out here to check out the noise.” She looked at the damage Gintoki made using his head.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’ll add the damage onto your rent.” She slid the door open, “Oh, and tell the omega how you feel if you plan to continue damaging my property.”

 

Gintoki swallowed hard. _How?_

 

After a couple of rounds around the pachinko parlor, he settled into a nice comfortable seat in front of the last machine in the place. Inserted a coin, pulled the outdated lever and watched machine’s screen roll and come to a slow stop, one by one. The images can on the screen. Didn't win. Not like he expected to win.

 

Did he really develop a crush on the man? He pulled the lever again. Hijikata was a man. He had a dick, right….and he also had the cute omega bits. Like a nice bouncy ass, that didn’t disappoint when he groped it.

 

Lost again.

 

“Dammit.”

 

He stared off at the screen. Checking his pockets, he came to the startling but not surprising fact that he blew up all his money. ‘ _Great. That's great.’_

 

The exited the parlor, with a hand tucked in his yukata and a hand behind his head, scratching the back if his head. ‘ _I have to stop thinking about him.’_ He began aimlessly walking the streets. Aimlessly, was an obvious cover-up. His eyes darted in all directions looking for Hijikata.

 

‘ _Dammit!’_ Why is he like this. He had one. One! Hot make-out with the bastard and now he’s helplessly addicted to those nicotine written lips. That’s just _great_.

 

“Ouch.” A smaller man bumped into the alpha, Gintoki turned around to catch who it was.

 

“Hey, watch it next ti- Danna?” Sougo said with his usual indifferent tone.

 

“ _Whoa,_ What happened to your eye?” Gintoki walked over to him and took a closer look at his right eye. An ugly yellow ring surrounding another layer of purple and deeper in a black inside. Just like Kagu- _Oh._

 

“Your China girl thought it’d be funny to give me this.” He tsked.

 

Gintoki hummed and slowly nodded, giving the boy an acknowledging look.

 

“Anyway.” Sougo continued, “What happened last night between you and Hijikata-san?”

 

The alpha froze.

 

“He came to the barracks reeking of you. He was so horny he asked me to fuck him over Kondo’s desk.”

 

Suddenly, Gintoki had the boy by his collar.  The boy let out a sadistic grin. “Hey, hey Danna. Now I know something happened between you two. You should also know that last bit is a lie, I genuinely thought you wouldn't fall for it though.”

 

Begrudgingly, Gintoki let the boy go. _‘Damned Sougo.’_ The boy had a sharp sense of smell, as to be expected of an alpha. Gintoki massaged the back of his neck.

 

“So what happened?”

 

“We went out drinking together.”

 

“Just the two of you?”

 

“Yeah…” Gintoki hesitated; Sougo scoffed.

 

“You're getting bold, Danna. Asking an omega out for some drinks.” Sougo paused and waited for the perfect moment to ask Gintoki the question that’s been on his mind since he smelled the alpha on Hijikata. “Did you fuck him?”

 

Gintoki choked on air. He'd been asked that question not once, but twice today. What's up with that? “No.” He calmly replied. “I’d never sleep with such an uptight  mayonnaise addict.” He lied.

 

Sleep with Hijikata. That actually sounded nice. The thought burrowed in his head. How would he like it? Fast? Slow? Rough? Would he let him use sex toys? If so, how many? Would he have a limit? How long can he last? Would he be vocal? What about S&M? Would Hijikata like being tied up? Would he let him -

 

“Danna.” Gintoki flinched. “Control yourself before I'm forced to arrest you for public indecency.”

 

Gintoki -at first- seemed confused by the shorter alpha’s suggestion but it became more clear when he looked around him. People quickly paced away from him with blushing faces, covering their noses to prevent the pheromones from affecting them. He oozed off sex. And an alpha’s scent when their horny, attracts anyone. Betas, omegas, and even other alphas. Anyone who one who smelled enough of it would beg to be fucked. Which admittedly came in handy when looking for a smash and dash.

 

“Sorry.” Gintoki hid his embarrassment behind his hand.

 

“It's fine.” Sougo cleared his throat and looked off into the distance with a fond expression. Gintoki curious to see what he looked at decided not turn his head and to his surprise. Kagura with a big old black was with Sadaharu on their daily walk.

 

Gintoki turned back to the alpha, who was lovingly and openly gazing at the girl in front of her adoptive father.  ‘ _Definitely, gotta watch out for that.’_

 

Kagura made a sharp right, disappearing with Sadaharu. Sougo quickly tried to follow her but was stopped by Gintoki’s motherly instinct.

 

“Where are you going?” The alpha clutched Sougo’s wrist.

 

“I’ll tell you where Hijikata is patrolling.” The shorter alpha offered.

 

Gintoki roamed the streets of the newly founded homeless camp. Apparently, there have been many complaints about the homeless causing trouble and Hijikata was tasked with surveying the area to see the apparent _problem_ the people were having. Probably just the smell of unwashed ass that was getting on the local’s nerves. After circling the sheds for over an hour Gintoki settled on an old shop nearby.

 

“Welcome.” A kindly old woman greeted him. It was around lunchtime and he wanted to see if he could get something to eat. Although he didn't have any money, he had a way of convincing people to give him food in hopes of placing faith in his that he will come back and pay them back.

 

“Hello.” He greeted in return while scanning the shop - _‘Oh!’_

“Mayora!” Gintoki walked over to Hijikata’s table and sat down. The woman shortly followed.

 

“What will be having sir?” She took out a notepad and pen.

 

“Do you have Donburi?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'll take that then.” He gave her a triumphant smile.

 

She nodded and went back into the kitchen. Now, there in the shop where only about six people, including Hijikata and Gintoki, of course. All of them submerged in their own conversations. Gintoki leaned over to pick at some of Hijikata’s udon.

 

“Hey!” The omega aggressively whispered while hitting Gintoki’s hand with his chopsticks.

 

Gintoki pouted.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hijikata took out a bottle of Mayonnaise and defiled the udon as he neatly poured the fatty substance on the dish; the alpha cringed.

 

“Can’t I walk around my own city?” Gintoki watched in disgust as the omega slurped up some noodles.

 

Hijikata lifted a brow. And admittedly...it was kinda hot. The long thick arch and the narrow end of his eyebrow was kinda hot…especially the way his pretty blue eyes locked their gaze at him. _‘Oh God, I need help.’_

 

He rubbed his eyes. Why is he like this? Why can't he look at the man without looking at him through the lens of an amped up filter? Why was everything so blurry behind the man? Why was he the only bright light in the fucking brightly lit room?!

 

“When you walk around it usually ends up being something that causes me more work.” Hijikata wiped his mouth with a napkin and stared at the alpha for a reply.

 

Gintoki just stared at him, the words the omega flew over his head. Now completely in daydream mode, admiring every feature on the man’s face even the angry look he was giving him. Why was he giving him that look? Did he say something? ‘ _Oh shit!’_

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Gintoki scrambled for words. Alright, he had no idea what Hijikata just said. Hell, he was too busy fantasizing to notice he opened his mouth.

 

Hijikata’s forehead creased. ‘ _Did this bum just agree with me? On something that he... quite frankly be ashamed of? What's going on?’_ The omega slightly tilted his head.

 

‘ _He just tilted his head. Like he's thinking about something. Oh lord, that’s so cute.’_ Gintoki suppressed his inner awe.

 

Moments later the old woman walks toward then holding a plate of Donburi. “Here you are, sir.” He places the dish in front of Gintoki. “Thank you.”

 

Both men ate in silence until-

 

“So last night.” Gintoki interrupted.

 

“What about it?” Hijikata slurped up the last of his noodles and was headed to drinking the remaining soup.

 

“...” Gintoki awkwardly cut off.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Talk dammit you're making this awkward!” Hijikata glared.

 

“Did you feel something?” Gintoki cringed the moment the words felt his lips. It was stupid. It was dumb. Why would he ask that? It's weird. There no way he's getting a real answer.

 

“Does it matter?” Hijikata brought the bowl to his mouth and began to chug it. ‘ _Oh lord, why would he ask that?! That's stupid! It's weird! Was he expecting a real answer?!_ ’ He put the empty bowl down.

 

Gintoki looked a bit disappointed at the answer get got and honestly, who could blame him. He felt something. Something he shouldn’t have, but it was there.

 

Hijikata inhaled deeply. Maybe he did feel something back then. Hell, he definitely feels something now. Guilt. Guilt, for not telling the alpha what he felt back then. Damned feelings.

 

It was strange really. Being cuddled by Gintoki last night. The light flirting and brief contact truing into a full out-make session. Weird right? It’d be an understatement to say he didn't like it. Hell, he damned well enjoyed the shit out those ten minutes. The way Gintoki pinned him against the wall and rocked their hips together. Or how he gentle he was when dealing with him. How he’d place delicate kisses on his neck and collarbone. _Damned Feelings!_

 

Gintoki’s scent was an odd one too. Fresh pine with rust. Just the rust sounded unappealing, and it was. At first. The smell is often confused with blood but it's not. Just a murky rusty kind of scent. The pine mostly overwhelmed it. Which made it passable, but when the combination of the two hit the omega. He was paralyzed. Stunned by the intoxicating scent. Inhaling it was like a new level if high. Floating aimlessly while getting pinned down was a new experience for the man. But he’d never say that out loud. God, no.

 

“No, I guess it doesn’t.” Gintoki sighed.

 

After a few rounds around the homeless camp, the sun began to set. Painting the sky a purple color followed an oddly satisfying pink behind it.

 

“Why are you still following me. Go away!” Hijikata barked, and looked at the alpha behind him.

 

Gintoki stared back, with a blank expression. “Can’t I just walk?”

 

“Not behind me like that!” The omega tsked, “Its fucking creepy.”

 

“Uh huh.” Gintoki caught up with Hijikata, now walking slide by slide. Gintoki realized something. The back view was better, but the side view was _way_ cuter.

 

“Why are you staring?”

 

“ _Does it matter?”_ Gintoki recreated Hijikata’s response.

 

The omega frowned. ‘ _Damned alpha.’_ Then he took out the pack of cigarettes and lit one.

 

Gintoki watched in unintentional awe as the omega did the simplest thing.

 

“This is getting really creepy,” Hijikata warned.

 

“You didn’t light it?” The alpha invaded his personal space and took the light from the omega’s hand and lit the cigarette for him. “Here”

 

Hijikata back away at first but soon realized the alpha had no ill will and let him do as he pleased. It was strange. Having him light it, almost like he was in a hostess club.

 

“T-thanks.” He sucked in smoke and released heavy fumes

 

“Hijikata.”

 

The omega stared, stunned. Gintoki had actually used his name, had a serious face on while he did it too. What's gotten into him?

 

“Let me try again.”

 

“It's already lit.” Hijikata gestured at the cigarette in his mouth.

“No, not that.”

 

“Then wha- No!” Hijikata soon realized.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We can blame the alcohol on that time, but we're completely sober now.” That was a great excuse. It really was...Too bad Gintoki didn't take it was a ‘no’.

 

“We can say we got high. Off a drug we found on the streets,” He grabbed the omega’s hand. “And tested it out to check its ‘pow’.

 

“No.” Hijikata yanked his hand out.

 

“What about, you and I…”

 

“No.”

 

“No eve-”

 

“No.”

 

“Can lick-”

 

“No.”

 

“Blowjo-”

 

“No.”

 

“You're cute-”

 

“No. What?” _‘Did he just call me cute?’_ Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Nothing.” Gintoki hid the compliment. “So, yes?”

 

“Leave me alone.” Hijikata marched off; Gintoki followed.

 

“How long are you going to follow me?”

 

“Until you say yes.” Gintoki smiled.

 

“And if I say ‘ _yes_ ’?”

 

With a triumphant ‘Woo Hoo’, Gintoki pulled the omega into a shed and pinned him against a walk.

 

“Now we kiss!” He smiled proudly.

 

“No dumbass I didn’t say ‘yes’! Ths sexual assault! Let me go!” The omega made little effort to get away from him just squirmed around a bit.

 

“Come’n” Gintoki pleaded. “Gin-san been working at it all day, he needs a reward.”

 

“Goddammit.” Hijikata sighed. “Just one.”

 

The alpha vigorously nodded, “Just one.”

 

The omega loosed his muscles and closed his eyes. “Better not try anything weird!”

 

Gintoki didn’t reply. He was too busy gawking at the man. The way the omega’s long thick lashes looked. How adorable and seemed being pinned down. The way he bit his lip, seemingly dying with anticipation.

 

“Are you gonna do it or not!”

 

“I am, I'm just enjoying the view.” With that Gintoki had his first move. A gentle hand caressed the omega’s cheek. Hijikata was startled but nuzzled into the rough palm. Next, the alpha placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Odd.

 

“What are you doing just ki-” His complaints were halted by soft lips. Hijikata clenched his jaw shut, frightened by the smooth lips on his. The man was being as gentle as he possibly could, it was strange, out of character. Unlike him. The alpha flicked his tongue on the omega’s lips, “Hijikata.”

 

The words crawled under his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps all over him. He obligingly opened his mouth, allowing the alpha’s tongue inside. He flinched when Gintoki tongue touched his.

 

Gintoki’s hands moved to the omega’s waist, recreating last night position. He firmly pressed him up against the wall. Wedding his knee in between the man’s legs. The omega moaned once he felt the where the alpha’s hands were, on his ass. ‘ _Damned Yorozuya.’_

 

Hijikata wrapped his arm around the alpha’s neck, consequently pulling him closer in. Of course, Gintoki didn’t mind. If anything he wanted more. To taste more, albeit it tasted like mayonnaise and noodles but _fuck_ it! This was an omega, and an omega can never be disgusting.

 

Not one bit.

 

Their mouths broke free, the omega buried his head on the crook of his neck, hiding his redden face. _‘Beautiful’._ Gintoki released some pressure off Hijikata, allowing him to get his balance back but he leaned against the alpha for support.

 

“You ok?” Gintoki whispered dangerously close to his ear.

 

Hijikata didn't reply instead he simply clung to him. _‘Cute.’_ The alpha tightly hugged him and sniffed the omega’s nape. The peppermint overwhelmed the citrus.

 

Tense, Hijikata dragged his hips across Gintoki’s thigh, back and forth. Searching for more friction, as if asking to be done. Letting out low needy moans as he rubbed his hips into the man.

 

“Hey…” Gintoki repositioned him so he could get a better handle on his waist; stopping him from grinding.

 

“More…” The omega whispered.

 

“...”

 

Gintoki frantically looked around him, checking the area to find a place where they could-

 

“Ah…” A male beta sat in a corner of the shed, with his legs crossed and his hand slowly coming up to greet the alpha. He wore dark shades and beaten up clothes, brown to be specific. And his facial hair was well kept for a homeless man. “Hey, Gin-san…”

 

**_‘HA-HASEGAWA!?’’_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Whiskey's Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just throw everything you know about the omegaverse out the window. You're in whiskey's town now. Muahhahahahah
> 
>  
> 
> [NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER]

**omegaverse whiskey version no.1**

 

I'll be explaining my version of Omegaverse since I'll be adding new and unique components to it.  So, let's start.

 

**Secondary Genders**

 

**_alpha_ **

 

Among the three gender alphas are _supposedly_ the best and most favored gender of the three; however, in contrast to popular belief, many hate alphas because of their stereotypical egotistical image. Yet, many alphas are not like this because of society’s morals. They are calm and kind to people, and from a very young age are taught to love and cherish omegas.

 

Alpha’s have a unique ability, they can attract people around them because of their pheromones. These pheromones have a wide range of uses, from persuading, seducing and befriending people (especially omegas). Alphas will often use pheromones excessively on omegas to get their way.

 

Alphas experience ruts, which can last up to a week depending on the individual. During this time they secrete pheromones that attract betas, and other alphas. Omegas are immune to the pheromones.

 

Both females and males can be alphas. And, _YES_. Female alphas can mate with female omegas, and have children. It's just very technical.

 

**_omega_ **

 

Out of the three gender, omegas are the most cherished and loved. Their children are always healthy and its said that mating or marrying and omega is an assured ticket to happiness.

 

Since, many respect them, some omegas  means are quite cocky and narcissistic because of the attention. They often choose jobs of high power positions because of their persuasive skills and natural beauty.

 

Omega pheromones are exclusively used on only alphas to repel or persuade them. Sometimes going over and out right seducing them but omegas are not typically the ones who seek lovers, instead they are sought by alphas and betas alike.

 

Male omegas are a rarity and are often the most treasured in the community. Once one is pregnant, every neighboring beta and omega makes its a priority to protect the omega, even if they had no prior relationship to the omega.

 

An omega experiences heats, which vary in length but only occur once every four months. They don't nest, I never liked the idea of nesting. 

Instead of nesting omega simply scent their surrounding area, warning alphas to stay way. Any omega in heat is considered dangerous. Most murders are committed by omegas in heat. They only allow alphas they trust near them. Betas are often seen next to an omega once in heat, because of their protective nature.

  
  


**_beta_ **

 

Out of the three secondary genders betas are considered normal, as you and I are; however, Betas are not as normal as they appear. They have a dull sense of smell which makes them immune to omega pheromones, but some can still smell pheromones but aren't affected.. This means that when an omega is in heat they do not react to it, but this does not apply to alpha pheromones. Betas are very easily pressured into sleeping with alphas because of their pheromones.

 

Marriages are said to be strictly for betas since they can not bond. Yet in spite of this, many alphas and omega get married.

 

**.Mating./.Bonding.**

 

Mating and bonding are two very different thing.

 

Mating is the act of taking up a mate, which can be done by any of the secondary genders, but bonding is only done by omegas and their alphas. 

 

When bonding an omega or alpha will place bites on their partner's scent glands, usually during a heat or rut. The bite mark is an early stage of the bonding process, depending on the pair’s compatibility the bite with either fade or bloom into a flower tattoo. The tattoo can have appear anywhere from the collar up, excluding the face, but as far as behind the ear.

 

Every bond is unique, and so are the flowers that bloom. The flowers are unique to that couple and that couple alone. Flowers can be surgically removed, but it's rare.

 

_ So yeah, that's my version of the verse. How'd you enjoy it. I'll most likely be adding little details here and there and this is just a quick overview about it. So…..enjoy! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting chapter two on the weekend if everything goes as planned maybe a little early if things really go well.


	3. Flowers and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a very unhealthy obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up I didnt really edit this chapter,coooooooz i didnt feel like it. HEy it happens so if there are mistakes just know....Im very very very evry evyer eyer tired

_ ‘This is great.’  _ Gintoki dragged his feet on the dirt road, tail between his legs, gaze on the ground, defeated.  _ ‘This is great.’  _ Another sarcastic thought ran through his head.

 

Its truly was  _ great _ . If great, meant horrible. Because it  _ truly  _ was horrible. Horrible as in the sense, that every bit of his hard work was thrown away, not by him, but by a homeless, no good, stupid-

 

“G-Gin-san!” The beta jogged his way to the alpha. As he caught up he noticed something was off about the samurai. “Ah. Gin-san.” Hasegawa patted his shoulder; Gintoki growled back.

 

The beta removed his hand, in fear of losing it. “Um...I'm sorry, but that was my shed…” 

 

Gintoki darted his head in the direction of the man. “Yeah!” He snarled, angry. “Well, that was my time to  _ shed _ our acquaintance bond and break dawn into a new era of possible lovemaking!”

 

The two men sat quietly on the steps of a nearby park. Neither saying a word, Hasegawa, without moving his head, glanced at the man beside him. Gintoki sucked on the popsicle the beta had bought him. The cherry flavor was nice, it  _ really _ was, but right now he craved mayonnaise. For some odd, inexplicable reason.  

 

Hasegawa stared up into the sky, the sun had set. And now, only the purplish color remained as the stars awaited their spotlight. The beta turned his head to the alpha.

 

“Gin-san.” 

 

Gintoki turned to him. It was a long excruciating stare. “What?” Gintoki replied, in an annoyed tone.

 

“I'm sorry.” Hasegawa sighed.

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” He scratched his silver hair, as he took the popsicle out of his mouth, “Don't matter now,” He covered up his disappointment.

 

Hasegawa looked at him, with a sympathetic expression. Knowing fully well what it's like being interrupted, the beta patted Gintoki’s back. “Cheer up, Gin-san! It's not too late!” He laughed trying to reignite the alpha’s happy glow. He stopped his fake boisterous laughter when Gintoki didn't reply, but simply stared off.

 

“Hey…” Hasegawa tried a different approach, “It'll work out.” He gave the alpha an encouraging pat on the back. Gintoki’s body inched forward from the impact. The alpha shot him a glare, angered by his friendliness.

 

“Ah...sorry.” Hasegawa removed his hand and stared at the ground.

 

Gintoki, feeling a little bad for the beta since he took out his anger out on him, rested his hand on his shoulder, “Its fine.” He used Hasegawa as leverage as he stood and extended his hand, to pull up the beta.

 

“Yeah…” Hasegawa grasped his hand and pulled himself up.

 

**××××**

  
  


Hijikata furiously marched around the barracks, effectively startling any beta, and even alpha, with fear. They all got out of the way when they saw the omega. Every single one of them began sweating bullets when the vice chief glared at them for an overwhelming five seconds.

 

No one wanted to mess with him. Not when he was like this. Admittedly the omega never did get too angry at them but today he looked downright pissed. He came into the barracks smelling like a brimstone. Ready to kill anyone in sight. The men could have sworn they were being attacked, but no. It was just the Vice Chief.  _ Oh shit.  _ It was just the Vice Chief….

 

“You!” Hijikata roared, “Fix your uniform.”

 

The alpha immediately began adjusting his vest and jacket.

 

Hijikata viciously scanned the area, looking for anyone he could project his anger on. He wasn't usually like this. He didn't always nitpicking his officers if he had they'd riot, or worst become masochists. Well, all of Hijikata’s squad were masochistic to an extent, they had to be. Getting yelled at by an attractive omega would stir up anyone’s masochistic nature, alpha or otherwise. Hijikata shuddered at the thought of his men deriving pleasure from his abuse.

 

‘ _ Ugh,’  _ Hijikata’s mind does astray as he heads to his room. Angry. Bitter. Mad. These are all the emotions the man was feeling. Angry at the fact that Gintoki had the  _ balls _ to use pheromones on him. Just knowing he brought his omegan natural forth and took advantage of him, made him pissed. And who wouldn't be? Having an alpha Gintoki force himself on the omega, after a day of harassment. And not just any type of harassment. He was getting hit on, by Gintoki. ‘ _ Ugh.’ _

 

The omega stopped when he reached his door. 

 

Yet, in spite, of all his negative emotions toward the man, there was something strange. An underlying feeling of disappointment. It was strange, to say the least. After being harassed, and possibly sexually harassed by that bum, having his omega tell him he was disappointed, was a bit...weird. 

 

He slid the door open. 

 

But that was enough of that. It's no time to be moaning over what could have been, and he knew it. Who cares about his omegan instincts. He doesn't. It's just a phase. He’ll get over it. He has before. 

 

“Ah.” Yamazaki sighed in relief, “Vice Chief,” He stood, and walked over to the man with a folder in his hand, and a nervous grin.

 

Hijikata scowled. 

 

“Here you go, sir.” Yamazaki handed him the folder.

 

Out of all the alphas he'd met in his life. He hated Yamazaki the most. Well, hate is a strong word. He more or less disliked him. For good reasons, too. Yamazaki was always,  _ always  _ submissive. Never once asking questions, defying rules, obeying Hijikata. Albeit these were all good qualities of an excellent officer, but it's like the omega had his own slave. 

 

Yet, what Hijikata hated the most was-

 

“And the ones from last week?” The omega’s tone was cold and distant. Yamazaki stared at the floor and nodded.

 

“I-I’ll get those to you by Friday.” 

 

‘ _ Look at me.’  _ The omega scanned Yamazaki from head to toe.  _ ‘He never looks me in the eye.’  _ He strolled past the alpha and to his desk.

 

That's it. Not once did Yamazaki look him in the eye. Never. Why? Is it because he's an omega? Does he not have any confidence? Whatever it was, it made Hijikata mad.

 

“Get them by Friday.”

 

Yamazaki hummed in response and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hijikata glanced at the folder before tossing it on the desks and disrobing.

 

His clothes smelled like him. Like dull rust. He sniffed his cravat,  _ ‘Dammit.’ _ Taking his vest, and shirt off, he took another sniff. The light scent of pine could still be distinguished from that rust. ‘ _ It's not that bad.’  _ He brought the vest to his nose. ‘ _ It kinda...smells good.’  _

 

_ “ _ Hey, Hijikata-san!” Sougo burst through the from the door, dragging Yamazaki by his collar.  

 

Hijikata fumbled to get his yukata, ‘ _ Dammit, why is he here?’  _ Once Hijikata wrapped the yukata around his waist he turned around to greet the pair of alphas that intruded on him. He watched as  Sougo walk over to his desk and take the folder, Yamazaki did nothing but timidly stand there, watching the captain do as he pleased.

 

Sougo looked at the omega, “I’ll be in charge of this case.” He clutched the paper in his hand and turned to Yamazaki. “See? Not that hard.”

 

Yamazaki bit his lower lip and headed to the door.

 

“Wait.” Sougo approached Hijikata. His nose wrinkling as he sniffed the area. “That's…” He took one more good smell before confirming, “That's Danna’s scent.” The alpha pushed Hijikata out of the way and grabbed his shirt.

 

He took a deep inhale, “Hey, hey. Hijikata-san.” He flashed him with a malicious grin. “Did you go  _ drinking _ with Danna again?” He mocked.

 

Hijikata yanked the garment it of his hands, “No.”

 

Sougo lifted a brow, “Really? Then are you wearing the same uniform you wore last night?”

 

Hijikata remained silent. ‘ _ Damned Sougo and his sense of smell.’  _ It was true. Sougo did have a sharper sense of smell than most alphas. He could smell faint beta pheromones if he tried. He could track anyone just with their smell kinda like a dog, but you could never tell him that….

 

“Hey, Hijikata-san.” He smirked, “You like having Danna’s scent on you?”

 

“Like I'd ever, he's a no good stupid bum.”  The omega’s lip curled just thinking about being scented by Gintoki.

 

“Then why are you blushing?” Sougo leaned in closer.

 

Hijikata pushed the man away. He wasn't blushing. Why would he blush? Thinking about Gintoki didn't make him blush. He’d never blush. What? Well, if he wasn't blushing then he sure is now-

 

“Sougo! God damn you!” 

 

The alpha skipped out the room. Yamazaki took a couple of seconds before he followed him.

 

“Tsk. Like I'd blush over that fool.”

  
  


**××××**

 

The streets of the Kabuki district were as crowded as ever. Couples, women and man, betas, omegas, alphas, a horny fanboy (Patsuan), a girl with an insatiable appetite(Kagura).

 

Gintoki turned to Kagura, who was too busy picking the wax out of her ear. Seeing that she was fully concentrated, he turned to Shinpachi, who was too busy murmuring the lyrics to Otsu’s latest hit.

 

_ ‘Dammit.’  _ The alpha scratched his head. It's been a month now since he’d last seen Hijikata. It's not like he wanted to see him, or anything. But he did. Which was kinda uncalled for. He's not a long-term type of guy, he hates commitment, especially in romantic relationship So, why is he feeling like this over Hijikata of all people?

 

They paused at a house. It was beautifully decorated with a variety of flowers. The place seemed nice and a bit eccentric.

 

Kagura took her finger from her ear, wiped it ok Gintoki’s yukata and strolled over to the doorbell, “Gin-chan’s Yorozuya.” She enthusiastically sang into the mic. 

 

It was a brief minute wait for the door to open. A loving middle aged woman opened the door. She had white hair and mesmerizing green eyes, coupled with her flowing hair and slender frame. She was beautiful.

 

“Hello,” She greeted with a soft smile, as he gestured for everyone to come in. Inside the home were flowers, much like the outside, but these flowers were strategically placed all around the rooms in a welcoming way.

 

“This way,” She opened the door to the dining room. The room had a cozy aroma to it. It smelled like fresh mint and blueberries, Gintoki paused for a moment.  _ ‘Is there an…’ _

 

Behind the kitchen counter was an old middle-aged man, his hair was a silky blonde and white strands laced it, he had soft feminine features and piercing brown eyes.

 

“Ah, Yorozuya.” The man had a honey-like voice, he walked over the to the trio and greeted them. 

 

‘ _ Omega?’  _ Gintoki analyzed the man. He was most certainly an omega and a beautiful one at that. Putting his age aside, the man was very attractive. He had a slender waist and hips, his eyes were a lovely shade of amber and his smile sent tingles down Gintoki’s spine, but... _ Hijikata _ .

 

A small hint of shame fell on the alpha. The image of Hijikata came to his mind while gawking at another omega. Was it bad? The omega didn't want anything to do with him, he made that very clear when he stormed off after being caught by Hasegawa. So, why is it Gintoki still thinks about the man?

 

“Please sit down.” The woman gestured to the table.

 

Kagura was the first to sit, followed by Shinpachi and Gintoki. Subconsciously Gintoki couldn't keep his eyes off the man, the woman was beautiful, but the omega had an otherworldly beauty. Shinpachi elbowed the alpha’s side.

 

“Stop staring.” He whispered.

 

“Oh no,” the omega giggled, “It fine.” He turned to looks at the alpha. “It makes me feel young.” The wrinkles near his mouth became more exfoliated by his grin. 

 

_ ‘Beautiful.’ _

 

“Ah?” The woman demanded. “You  _ way _ too old for him, Bou.” She teased as she sat down next to the man. 

 

The both of them seemed loving and supportive of one another. They seemed close too, a little  _ too _ close,  _ almost _ bonded.

 

“Now, now. You know I wouldn't.” Bou teased back.

 

The woman relaxed in her chair as the man next to her defended himself. “I know.” She smiled.

 

Bou quickly brushed off their head-butting and turned to the Yorozuya trio, who were sitting in front of them. “Well, my name is Bou Zhu Ying, you can call me Bou and this is Nei.” The woman waved.

 

Kagura introduced herself and Shinpachi and Gintoki followed.

 

“I called you because we have some intruders,” Nei spoke up, Bou solemnly nodded as he stood up and walked over to a cabinet. “They've been leaving death threats.” 

 

Bou placed sloppily written letters in the table, Gintoki glossed over them. Each one had explicit details of what they wanted to do Bou, sexually; Gintoki frowned. Looking further into them they, the predators, were admin about Nei, stating that her death will rid Bou of his  _ regrets.  _

 

“Do you know who they might be?” Shinpachi seemed concerned, who could blame him the letters were disturbing in their own right.

 

Nei nodded her head and glanced at Bou, who had his head down, submissively. “Yes, I'm afraid they'll come tonight.”

 

“We wanted you to guard me,” Bou said with an endearing smile, Kagura looked at him, then back at the woman. 

 

“We can to that-aru!” 

 

“What about you?” Gintoki made eye contact with Nei.

 

“I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me.”

 

Gintoki sniffed the air, the smell of mint and blueberry still remained, it came from Bou. He sniffed again, trying to catch some of the woman’s scent, but there was none. She seemed like she would at least be an alpha. Since she has an omega as a lover, but she was a beta?  ‘ _ That's odd an omega with a beta?’ _

 

After talking to the couple, Shinpachi and Gintoki decided to go outside while Kagura remained inside with Bou. The afternoon rays beamed down in the flower petals, making the garden sing.

 

“Those letters were awful,” Shinpachi said emphatically.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How can someone write them.” He clenched his fist.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Bou-san is an omega. How can they write that about him? He’s….” His voice trailed off into a mumble.

 

“Yeah.” Gintoki sat down on a bench, admiring the scenery. There were so many flowers, too many. He glanced around. Everywhere, everywhere he looked flowers. ‘ _ Why? What their deal with flowers?’ _

 

“You don't seem to care!” Shinpachi snapped, angry that he as the only one concerned.

 

“Listen, Patsuan.” Gintoki scratched the back of his head. “There always been sexism against omega, and that's that. I know you haven't been exposed to any of it, since your young.” He cleared his throat. “But back in  _ my _ day, there was plenty.” 

 

Shinpachi bit his bottom lip, “I Know, but it's just so awful. Omega's should be treated with respect and love.” He sat next to the alpha. 

 

“They are.” Gintoki threw his head back, closing his eyes to enjoy the flowers’ smell. “It’s just this type of harassment is rare.” 

 

Shinpachi stared at the man. He was right. Omegas being harassed was rare. Ever since the amanto came, they considered omega the top of society. To them omegas were amazing. And so they managed to shoot down all the stigma surrounding the gender, even if it meant killing.

 

Of course, it was only natural for the amanto to try to procreate with omegas, but that wasn't possible. The whole interspecies worked against them. Thankfully.

 

“It really is a shame.” Nei walked out of the house, she held a red parasol in her hand and opened it before she stepped into the sun. “That omegas are still being discriminated against.”

 

“Yeah.” Gintoki hummed; Shinpachi’s jaw dropped when he saw Nei.  _ Was she a…No...she couldn't be. Could she? _

 

“Especially since the amanto came and declared omega’s right.” She paused in front of Gintoki.

 

“Yeah.”

 

She hummed in response.

 

“Why is it that you don't want any protection? A woman your age should get all the help she can get.” Gintoki opened his eyes and met Nei’s emerald ones.

 

With the parasol in her hand and an overly confident smirk, she replied, “I would never rely on a human’s help.”

 

Gintoki's jaw dropped. She was a Yato?! No wonder he couldn't get a scent of her. She was an alien. Wait. She was with Bou, an omega. How? Biologically they can't reproduce much less have a child, and if they could the chances are very low. Male omega’s aren't like beta or alpha males they can’t….’ _ Does she have a dick?’ _

 

Gintoki glared between her legs. Shinpachi elbowed his side. He turned to the teenager. Shinpachi was probably thinking the same thing.

 

“That girl in there.” Nei looked at the house, “She's a Yato too, right?” 

 

“Yeah, she is.” Gintoki scanned the woman while her head was turned in the opposite direction.

 

Now that he took a closer look at her. Gintoki could see that she definitely was a Yato. Pale fair skin, sun intolerant, definitely a Yato.

 

“So, why do you need our help?” Gintoki rested his head on his hand.

 

Nei glanced down at him, “I promised something.” She confessed.

 

“What?” 

 

“Bou. I made a promise to never fight for him again.” Her soften smile faded into a remorseful neutral expression.

 

“I see.” Gintoki stood up. “Leave it to me, I'll protect him.” With that, he walk back into the house.

 

Nei gave Shinpachi a smile. 

 

“Excuse me, may I ask what happened?” Shinpachi shyly asked.

 

“Yes. Of course.” She sat down next to him. “But I must warn you, it's a real tragedy.” She laughed. Her smile had pain behind it, like Gintoki’s smile when he would get wasted.

 

Shinpachi turned his body to her, ready to immerse himself in her story.

 

“Well, when I first came to earth. I landed in China. It was a weird place, and I didn't really know the language so I was regarded as a foreigner- which I was, but they assumed I was from the west and not outer space. This was before the amanto came, so I was one of the first to come to this here planet.” She giggled.

 

“I was walking down the streets when I saw him. He was on display at a temple. Being sold.” Her eyes soften. “He was beautiful, the prettiest thing I've ever seen.”

 

“Bou-san?” 

 

Nei nodded. “I wanted him, but I had no money.” She sighed. “I scrapped il as much money as I could, but by the time I got there, he was gone. Already sold off to a wealthy noble.”

 

Shinpachi looked down at his hands.

 

“I was furious.” She cleared her throat. “I went to the noble’s place and demand him, the noble of course didn’t pay any mind to me, so I fought my way in.”

 

“I took Bou, and...now we’re here. But I exposed him to so much violence, I can't have him see me like that again.” She turned to Shinpachi, who had a sad look on his face.

 

Moments later, Gintoki walked out with Kagura and Bou next to him. Kagura seemed ecstatic, the alpha probably told her Nei was a Yato.

 

“I envy alpha,” She stared at Gintoki, “They can take their mates.” 

 

Shinpachi stared at the alpha. What it must be like to be an alpha, was a mystery to him. He didn't know, although he wanted to ask. He couldn't. Gintoki would never give an honest answer, so why try? He looked back at the woman.

 

She said she  _ envied  _ him, yet her eyes told a different, more sad story. Those were not the eyes of  _ envy.  _ No, they were the eyes of regret. The regret of not being more an alpha. Not being born a human...

 

The only way Shinpachi could express his sympathy, was by doing nothing, saying nothing. He sat there, seemingly thinking of what to say. What is it be like? To meet the love of your life, but not being able to achieve that bond between an omega and their alpha? Being split into two, by one’s species and genders. Was it sad? Was it bad? Or just a forsaken tragedy. He’ll never know. 

 

Yet, Nei didn't seem sad. She seemed content. And perhaps that all she'll ever be…

 

Nighttime fell, Nei, Bou, and Kagura were all cozy in the home while Gintoki and Shinpachi patrolled the area. 

 

“Gin-san?” 

 

“What?”

 

“What does an omega smell like?” Shinpachi leaned against his bokken, staring at the night sky as the alpha next to him was caught off guard by the strange question.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Gintoki tucked his hand in his yukata and turned to the boy next to him. It was a weird question to ask, but Gintoki knew where the boy was coming from. He was a beta. He’ll never know about pheromones much less smell one in his lifetime.

 

“I just wanted to know.” He clarified, still dozing off at the endless sky. 

 

Gintoki sighed; “There like candles.”

 

“Wha-?” 

 

“Ahh!” Gintoki scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, candles.” He repeated, trying to justify it with repetition, but the beta didn't buy it.

 

“How?”

 

“Ah, there nice…” Gintoki tried to explain it, but couldn't. He'd been smelling pheromones all his life. He couldn't explain something so natural. It was like asking him how to breathing felt. It's stupid.

 

Shinpachi hummed, knowing he wouldn't get any more information out if the man, he continued to keep watch over the area.

  
  


**××××**

  
  


Kondo anxiously paced around a door. He was bickering whether or not to enter the room. Knowing full well he had to at some point he slammed the door open and marched in. 

 

The omega inside was startled by the loud noise, “K-kondo-san?”

 

The gorilla walked over to Hijikata and yanked him to his feet. Effectively, taking the omega away from his pile of work. He pulled the man into the hall and closed the doors behind them

 

“What's this about.” Hijikata lifted a brow.

 

“You're taking a break.”

 

Hijikata’s forehead creased in disbelief. Taking a break was out of the question, he was knee deep in paperwork and didn't want to go out and have  _ fun _ .

 

“For how long?” Hijikata reached in his pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes. 

 

“Uh, two days.” Kondo watched for Hijikata’s approval, but the omega gave no response. “A day?” 

 

“Fine.” Hijikata took a cigarette and lit it. “Just a day.” He confirmed.

 

Kondo nodded his head.

 

This is annoying. Hijikata roamed the streets of Edo, not as a police officer on duty, but as a normal civilian. Just a normal person not it is uniform, just a yukata, and some sandals, not a fancy uniform to shove justice down people's throats but a normal yukata. Just some normal clothes. And a normal day. ‘ _ And...yup this sucked _ .’

 

He passed by an anime store. ‘ _ Or maybe not.’   _ He paraded inside the store, letting his otaku side take full control over him.

 

All around him he were colorful displays if the latest harem manga, shonen life-size posters, and moe music quietly playing in the background. 

 

He strolled into the romance section of the store, picked up the best shoujo manga the store had to offer and skimmed through it.

 

Alright, alright. Who cares if he enjoys a good romance story. Who cares. Admittedly, Shoujo manga was more panders to omegas than anyone else. The way the lead love interest is always an alpha whether the heroine is a beta or omega. 

 

He flipped through the book.

 

_ I love you!  _ The heroine shouts at top of her lungs.

 

The alpha turns around,  _ I love you!  _ He shouts back.

 

There's an awkward pause. They both looked confused, yet content with each other's answers.

 

Hijikata slammed the book closed. As an omega, and a gullible one at that, he's a  _ real _ slut for a good romance. Makes his cold dead heart skip a beat or two when two characters just find one another. He tucked it under his armpit and continued to look through the section. ‘ _ This might take a while.’ _

 

After an hour, the omega walks out of the store with two bags full of Sailor Moon merchandise and a shit ton of Shoujo manga, and maybe a doujin or two, or three or four… Along with that, he was forced to buy a book cover for  _ some  _ Yuri manga he bought, primarily Citrus (the best selling Yuri in Edo). He didn't dare go in the Yaoi section of the store without his mask on and a pair of glasses, it’d be too embarrassing too if someone recognized him, but the Yuri section was fine.

 

He was about ready to head to go back home when-

 

“Yamazaki?” He stared at the man wide-eyed. 

 

The alpha was tightly clutching a body pillow with Tama on the covers as he tried to hide his face from the Vice Chief.

 

The two men sat on a park bench. Hijikata pulled out his phone to check the time, ‘ _ almost nine o’clock’.  _ He glanced in the alpha’s direction. Yamazaki had his face bundled up in the fluffiness of the pillow, hiding from the omega.

 

From the looks of things, Yamazaki still hadn't confessed his feelings to the robot. The omega let out an exasperated sigh, even after he’d told Yamazaki how to properly tell her how he feels, the alpha still failed.

 

“I'm sorry.” Yamazaki peered from the pillow’s confront. “I didn't tell her.”

 

Hijikata pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shook a cigarette out and place it between his lips. He took a quick glimpse of the alpha.

 

“I know.” Hijikata lit the cigarettes and leaned back to admire the sky.

 

“Yeah…” Yamazaki sulked into the pillow.

 

The omega looked at him. What a pathetic excuse for an alpha. Alphas are meant to be strong, independent and dominate creatures but Yamazaki screamed out the exact opposite of that. He wasn't strong, he could barely hold his own. He wasn't independent, all the anpan he eats caused him to be hospitalized for a week and if Hijikata hadn't found him when he did he probably be dead. And lastly and most importantly, he wasn't dominating. If anything he seemed more like an omega than alpha.

 

Maybe that was it. Why Hijikata disliked the man. Because he accomplished nothing as an alpha. He doesn't have a single brave bone in him. Hell, he's scared of the omega, when he's not supposed to be. 

 

Hijikata exhaled some smoke. Maybe he's too rough on Yamazaki. Yeah. Maybe that's it. Yeah.

 

The alpha let out a soft whimper, as he dug his head into the pillow. 

 

Hijikata sighed, “Get up.” The omega stood up, hauling his two bags with him.

 

Yamazaki looked puzzled at first but obeyed his commander's instructions. Hijikata yanked the Tama pillow right out of his hand and threw it in a bush. 

 

“Ah! Vice Chief!” Yamazaki mewled as he watched his sweet Tama disappear into the bushes.

 

Yamazaki rushed to the bushes, but was halted by the omega. Hijikata fingers dug into the alpha’s squishy arm as he pulled Yamazaki away.

 

“We're getting you the real thing!” Hijikata dragged Yamazaki with him as they set off to capture Tama’s, robotic heart.

 

It was night time. Otose’s stop was in full swing, customers entered and left the place, all of them looking for some advice on life’s troubles. Hijikata stared at the entrance for a few moments then back at Yamazaki, who was quivering in fear.

 

_ ‘Damn, why is he such a pussy?’  _ Hijikata grabbed the alpha by the collar and dragged him into the shop.

 

Inside was an old woman behind the bar, tending to some men, who seemingly had shitty lives and needed guidance. Next to the bar was a cat-like amanto cleaning up after some customers and finally in the back of the shop was Tama talking to a group of men and women.

 

Yamazaki’s eyes.looked on the robot. His pupils dilated and a light shade of red crawled up his cheeks. He adjusted his yukata and looked at the omega for reassurance.

 

Hijikata nodded and nudged the man forward. Yamazaki nearly tripped as he approached Tama. 

 

The omega watched in awe as Yamazaki gained a new level of confidence. He walked up to the girl and began to talk to her. Not how he would talk to him, but just talk. No fidgeting, no looking at the ground, but made eye contact and held a nonwimpy face.

 

Hijikata smiled.

 

Yamazaki really did love her. 

 

“You that dog’s owner.” Catherine snarled as he pointed the brooms head toward Hijikata.

 

A vein popped out of the omega’s neck. “What's it to you.” He bit down hard on his cigarette.

 

“Catherine,” Otose warned from behind the counter. The old woman watched as the amanto lowered the broom to the floor and apologized to the omega.

 

Her eyes tracked Hijikata’s every move. For an old woman, Otose was very intimidating. She could scare any alpha at any given time, but not Gintoki.

 

Hijikata noticed the woman watching him. It was strange. He headed for the door once he saw Yamazaki was on a roll with Tama.

 

Once outside he-

 

“You.” Otose followed the omega out.

 

Hijikata turned to see the old woman. 

 

“You're the Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi, right?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

She hummed in response, as she headed back into the shop. “Be careful, an omega like you shouldn't be out so late.”

 

With that, she re-enters the shop. Hijikata stood there.

 

“‘ _ An omega like you?” What that supposed to mean?’ _

  
  


**××××**

 

His eyelids were heavy, his body felt limp as he supported himself against the wall leading to the guest room, he entered and plopped right next to Kagura, who was sound asleep.

 

He shook her gently. No response. He nudged her again. No response. Eventually, he grew tired of acting like a loving father and slapped her wake.

 

“Ah,” Kagura groaned from the slap as he sat upright, discombobulated and sleepy she looked at Gintoki. 

 

“Nighttime, watch outside. Your turn.” Gintoki nuzzled into the pillow.

 

Kagura dragged herself out of bed and took her parasol as she left the room.

 

Gintoki groaned into the pillow as he readjusted himself in a comfortable position. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

 

_   The sweet tangy smell of peppermint filled _

_ the air,  warmth emanated from his chest  _

_ as he felt something cuddle him. Someone. _

 

_ He slowly opened his eyes to greet sun’s  _

_ overwhelming rays beaming into the room. _

_ He glanced around the room, it was his room. _

_ He took a look around, but it was different. _

_ Decorated with pictures of him and someone, _

_ and even a couple of baby photos all around, _

_ coupled with some ornaments and a katana _

_ on display. And a baby crib?!  _

 

_ He looked at his chest. Long silky hair was _

_ draped across his skin. A woman? He _

_ attempted to sit upright, but a soft moan  _

_ pleaded him to stop. He took a closer _

_ look at the person. _

 

_          Long black flowing hair and a deep  _

_   voice. He used his fingers  _

_ to brush the man’s hair out of his face. _

 

_ ‘H-Hijikata?’  _

 

_ Gintoki swallowed hard as he took him the _

_ sight of the omega. He wore Gintoki’ pijama, _

_ and they were a little big on him, too. The  _

_ alpha could see some exposed skin. He ran  _

_ his hand down the omega’s hair. _

 

_ “Sakata?” Hijikata hummed, as he began to  _

_ sit upright. Gintoki followed the omega.  _

 

_ Hijikata had grown his hair out to his waist. _

_ And oh God, did it look good. _

 

_ “Morin’ Babe.” He kissed the alpha’s cheek and _

_ got up, “Can you wake Naomi up?” He omega  _

_ exited the room. _

 

_ Gintoki stood up, and slowly walked over to the  _

_ baby crib. ‘No way.’ He inched closer to see _

_ a small baby, blissfully sleeping. _

 

_ He shrieked internally. _

 

_ ‘AM A DAD?’  _

 

_ He carefully picked up the child and cradled it _

_ in his arms. As gently as he could he delicately   _

_ began to rock the baby, from side to side. _

 

_ The girl had black hair like Hijikata and soft _

_ features. She slowly opened her eyes. _

 

_ ‘Red eyes..like mine….’ _

 

_ The girl opened her small mouth, and _

 

_ “Aaaaaaaaaah!” _

 

_ Gintoki panicked as he paced about the room. _

_ What was he supposed to do? A baby, his baby, _

_ was crying. Oh lord. His baby. What? He had a  _

_ baby! With Hijikata. What's happening!  _

 

_ Hijikata walked in moments later, his hair  _

_ neatly done in a french braid, he wore one of _

_ Gintoki's yukata and had a loving grin on his face. _

 

_ He walked over to the alpha and took _

_ the child into his arms, “You still haven't  _

_ gotten used to holding her.” The omega cradled _

_ the baby in his arms and subsided the crying. _

 

_ Gintoki watched, admiring the omega.  _

_ Silently adoring in awe as Hijikata hugged the child. _

_ The alpha’s eyes soften, a warm, welcoming _

_ sensation flutters in his chest. _

 

_ There was something just so...right about this. _

_ The way the omega handled the baby, how he’d pick it up and calm her. How happy he looked doing so. _

 

_ “H-Hey.” Gintoki stepped closer to the omega. _

 

_ “Hijikata I love you.” _

 

_ The omega smiled, “I love-” _

  
  
  
  
  


“Gin-san!”

 

“Gin-san!”

 

Gintoki groaned as he shoved Shinpachi away from the bed. “Leave me alone.” His request was muffled up by the pillow.

 

Shinpachi rolled up his sleeves and began to pull on Gintoki's feet. Effectively dragging the man out of bed. “Gin-san! We have to leave, Kagura waiting outside.”  Shinpachi tugged on the man for until Gintoki fell on the floor. “Let’s go!”

 

The alpha looked around him.  _ ‘Dammit. Just a dream.’  _ He pouted as he stood up and followed Shinpachi into the entrance of the house.

 

‘ _ That's right. This is Nei-san’s place.’  _ Gintoki looked around to confirm his whereabouts. They reached the sliding doors leading to the garden, Gintoki sat down and put his boots on. 

 

‘ _ That was a weird dream…’  _

 

He stood up and opened the door, ‘ _ Hijikata called me “babe”... And we had a child...N-Naomi?’  _

 

Kagura was outside with Bou and Nei, who were happily talking to the girl. 

 

Gintoki massaged the back of the back of his neck. That dream left a bitter taste in his mouth. Having a child with Hijikata. Them living together, and being all lovey-dovey....

 

He knows he shouldn't think too hard about it. It was just a dream after all. Nothing more nothing less. 

 

He and Shinpachi walk over to Kagura. They say their goodbyes to the elderly couple and take their payment.

 

Bou and Nei wave to them as they head home.

Kagura and Shinpachi wave back, Gintoki doesn't. He's too busy thinking about his dream. How real it felt. How Hijikata seemed so gentle and docile, and how their child felt fragile in his arms. How she could break so really. How he wanted nothing but to protect her, and him. How absolutely perfect Hijikata looked holding the baby. It was all so real...

 

‘ _ God, there's something wrong with me.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Bou and Nei are crucial to the story, so remember these old farts


End file.
